pffanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Fireside Girls FC
The Fireside Girls FC is a girls soccer club, created by Isabella. It is the main girls soccer for Danville. It is also called the Danville Girls Soccer Team, and nickname is The Blazing Fires of Danville. The editor still didn't pick an episode for the soccer club to appear on. It currently plays in the KG-League (Kids Girls League). History It all started when Isabella watched LA Galaxy vs Seattle Sounders. Next day, Isabella went to the Fireside Girls lodge, and informed to everyone, especially Eliza Feyerside. Eliza Feyerside accepted it. They recruited girls from the 2nd Dimension and out of the Fireside Girls group. Their home stadium is the Harry Gebbison Stadium, named after legendary player for Danville Giants FC. They shared their stadium with Danville Giant Boys FC. On January 21 2009, they started playing for the Washington Girls Soccer League 2009. Their first play was a 5-2 win between the Seattle X Girls at home. Their first playing as away was with Mt. Rainer Lava Girls (also known as Tacoma Lava Girls) 4-5 win at Tacoma Dome. Their first lose was with Seattle X Girls, being away 6-4 at CenturyLink Field. That was their biggest lose in the league. Their rivals during the league was the Seattle X Girls. When they quit the league, they were at the 3rd place, before Mt St. Helens Fire Girls FC and Seattle X Girls. They entered the FIFA World Cup Club Girls 2010 Qualifier Tournament North Korea (CONCACAF). They were winners for Group A, runner-ups being Mt St. Helens Fire Girls FC, and going into the quater finals. They beat LA Galaxy agregarate 2-1, home being 2-0, and away being 1-0. They then entered the semi finals, between Club America. They won at home 9-2, at away losing 6-3, being winners agregerately 12-6. They entered the finals, between the winners of Les Filles Haitieness Coupe, Victory Girls FC. They were not playing at their home stadiums, instead at Olympic Stadium, Montreal, Canada that results 5-2 win, and at Rogers Centre, that results a 2-2 draw, resulting in Fireside Girls FC wins agregerately 7-4, becoming the winners of the tournament, and entering the FIFA World Cup Club Girls 2010 North Korea with Victory Girls FC, Because of their profesionnality, they entered the KG-League at 2010, and Isabella was called 'The Carnivore' because of her aggresive attacks and goals. Their first match in the KG-League was between the New York Red Girls 3-2 win at home. Their first away match in the KG-League was again, New York Red Girls 2-4 win. Their first lose in the league and their biggest lose in their history was between LA Galaxy Girls, which was a 2-9 when they were home. They also had their biggest win in their history that was taking revenge back with LA Galaxy Girls, which was 12-2 home. When the league finished, they were at 2nd place, before LA Galaxy Girls. After the KG-League 2010, the FIFA World Cup Club Girls 2010 North Korea started. They enter Group E (or can be called Group North America or Group CONCACAF), with Victory Girls FC. to be continued.... Players Striker No. 10 Isabella Garcia-Shapiro (captain) No. 15 Emily Kinney No. 55 Alternate Isabella Garcia-Shapiro (subsitute for Isabella Garcia-Shapiro) No. 99 Samantha Fletcher (subsitute for Emily Kinney) Midfielder No. 9 Sarah Lynn Josefina Ramirez Santa-Barbera Suarez No. 8 Lauren No. 2 Ella 'Night' Scare No. 4 Florence Verlean (subsitute for Sarah Lynn Josefina Ramirez Santa-Barbera Suarez) (she quited from Fireside Girls to move to Maryland but entered this team) No. 7 Ginger (subsitute for Lauren) No. 5 Alyson Garcia-Shapiro (subsitute for Ella 'Night' Scare) Defender No. 25 Didi Martinez-Hernandez No. 20 Monique Melera-Enriquez (note, in Malaysia, football is called rugby. She doesn't know rugby but soccer, yes) No. 18 Nicole Gomez-Shapiro No. 29 Alyssa Yoshioka No. 27 Alternate Emily Kinney No. 32 Katie (subsitute for Didi Martinez-Hernandez) No. 30 Holly Adams (subsitute for Monique Melera Enriquez) No. 36 Milly Talico (subsitute for Nicole Gomez-Shapiro) No. 69 Mellisa Thompson (subsitute for Alyssa Youshioka) No. 40 Dakota Gibbsons (subsitute for Alternate Emily Kinney Goalkeeper No. 1 Alternate Candace Flynn No. 22 Alternate Stacy Hirano (subsitute for Alternate Candace Flynn) No. 90 Adyson Sweetwater (2nd subsitute for Alternate Candace Flynn) Kit The home kit is like the Fireside Girls, but they are not wearing skirts and hats (DUH.). The shirt is orange and the pants is brown. For the away kit, the shirt has blue and black stripes. The pants are orange and brown stripes, same as the socks. Same things for the home kit and away kit are the words on shirts, that is Fly Emirates, to show that Emirates is their sponsor. The home kit and away kit has it's logo on the shirt. The shoes for the club is a Nike T90. Category:Fanon Works